Etoiles Filantes
by Kisu No Tora
Summary: Une pluie d'étoiles filantes et une femme amoureuse...


Couple : Roy/Riza

Note : Merci à ma koupine Eve-la-folle-de-mangas d'être ma betalectrice

Note 2 : Chanson : 'Free Will' (libre-arbitre) de Ruppina, 9th ending consacré à Nico Robin de One Piece, une de mes chansons préférées (paroles et traduction trouvée sur le site animekaillou . com)

**Etoiles Filantes **

¤

Aa hateshinaku tsuzuiteru sora no mukou ni **Ah, quand je regarde au-delà du ciel infini,**  
Itsuka mita asu wo ima egakihajimeteiru **Je commence à m'imaginer un lendemain qui se réalisera un jour.**

Cette nuit-là, je ne pus dormir. Penser à beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de personnes, à mon avenir…

Bizarrement, ça vous tient éveillée…

Je tournai la tête alternativement vers mon chien et la fenêtre.

Et là, je les ai vues.

Une magnifique pluie d'étoiles filantes, zébrant le ciel de leur couleur dorée.

J'étais comme hypnotisée par ce tableau et je me levai pour aller les admirer.

Anges à la chevelure d'or tombant dans l'espace infini.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et m'appuyais sur la rambarde.

Mon regard m'emporta loin dans le spectacle féerique, me faisant oublier tous mes soucis.

¤

Tatoeba yume ga hakanai mono de mo **Même si mon rêve est bref,  
**Sukoshi no kibou shinjite **Je continue à croire avec un mince espoir.**  
Jibun ni makesou ni naru hi mo aru **Il y avait des jours où je sentais que je ne tenais plus,  
**Sonna toki wa attaka na basho ga atta **Mais il y avait toujours un endroit chaud où je pouvais aller.**

Je me mis à penser à Lui, inconsciemment.

J'aimerai tellement qu'il soit là à mes côtés.

Ses bras protecteurs m'enlaçant tendrement et sa voix me disant que jamais il ne se séparera de moi.

Ca a beau n'être qu'un rêve, j'y crois.

Mais y croire quand on sait qu'il ne se réalisera pas est dur à supporter.

Alors je me contente de tout profiter de l'instant présent.

Profiter de sa voix chaude et grave quand il ronchonne…

Profiter de ses yeux noirs si envoûteurs…

Profiter de sa silhouette fine et musclée…

Profiter de tout en lui…

J'ai parfois eu envie de craquer, de me jeter dans ses bras et de lui voler un baiser.

Mais cette foutue conscience professionnelle m'interdisait d'en arriver là. Alors j'abandonnai pour le moment, pour mieux repartir et avancer du bon pied.

¤

Hokoreru mono itsumo kitto **Des amis dont je peux être fière étaient toujours là,  
**Boku no senaka oshite kureta yo ne? **Mettant leurs mains dans mon dos et me poussant vers l'avant.**

Hokoreru mono itsumo kitto Boku no senaka oshite kureta yo ne? 

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans eux.

Peut-être aurais-je déjà renoncé, aimé quelqu'un d'autre, fait tout pour l'oublier…

Mais j'ai eu de la chance, leur amitié m'a poussé à tenir bon, à ne pas perdre espoir.

Et ça, c'est le plus important.

¤

Aa hoshitachi ga furisosogu kono sora no shita **Ah, les étoiles tombent du ciel,**  
Nido to nai ima wo hora **Ce moment ne se produira qu'une fois, regarde!**  
Mune ni kizande **Je découpe mes souvenirs dans mon coeur.**  
Doko made mo habatakeru jiyuu na tori ni **Un oiseau libre qui peut voler jusqu'au bout de la Terre  
**Kagiri nai yume wo nose kimi ni todoke ni ikou **Va prendre mon rêve sans fin et te l'apporter.**

Les étoiles filent sans regarder en arrière, elles ne voient que l'avenir.

J'aimerai faire comme elles, ne pas penser au passé, seulement au présent.

Mais c'est dur… Il faut que je m'accroche.

Un oiseau vint soudain se poser à côté de mon coude.

Lui, il ne pense certainement pas à son propre avenir, ne faisant que voler.

Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, pas comme moi.

Si je pouvais ne serait-ce que lui demander de voler pour moi, d'aller lui dévoiler mes sentiments, je serai heureuse.

Mais les oiseaux, ça ne parle pas et ça ne peut pas faire ça.

Je continue de penser à lui en regardant les étoiles.

¤

Kizu tsuku koto wo osorezu ni susumu **Quand tu a continué sans avoir peur d'être blessé,**  
Sonna kimi wa hikari kagayaite ita ne **Tu semblais rayonner.  
**Moshi mo itsuka mayoi nayande mo **Si un jour je suis perdue et troublée,**  
Yuukizukete itai zutto **Je voudrais toujours garder avec moi ce type de courage**

Je t'admire Roy.

J'admire ton courage de faire face à ton passé, à toutes les horreurs que tu as dû commettre…

J'aimerai avoir le même, et d'aller te dire que je tiens à toi.

Tu dois trouver ce comportement assez futile, des femmes qui t'aiment et te vénèrent, tu dois en rencontrer tous les jours.

**  
**Après tout, je ne leur suis pas si différente.

Alors, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour attirer ton attention et pouvoir te dire je t'aime.

J'attendrai ta réponse et pendant ce temps-là, j'apprendrai à t'aimer en secret.

Si jamais je suis désemparée, je pourrai toujours compter sur mes amis, ils me soutiendront.

Je serai courageuse, je te le promets.

¤

Aa hoshitachi ga sasayaita sonna yoru ni wa **Ah, les étoiles chuchotent pendant les nuits comme ça,**  
Omoide ni kawatteku toki wo kanjite **Et je sens le moment où elles deviennent des souvenirs.  
**Hateshinaku tsuzuiteru jiyuu na sora ni **Quand je regarde au-delà du ciel libre infini,  
**Itsuka mita asu wo ima sono te ni tsukamun da **Je sais qu'un jour je saisirai ce lendemain**

Les étoiles continuent de filer dans le ciel sombre.

Je sens qu'elles emportent avec elles toutes mes interrogations et toutes mes questions.

Je souhaite sincèrement qu'elles te les apportent.

Rêve illusoire…

Mon regard m'emporte loin dans l'infini du ciel, en attendant le lendemain.

¤

Aa hoshitachi ga furisosogu kono sora no shita **Ah, les étoiles tombent du ciel,**  
Nido to nai ima wo hora **Ce moment ne se produira qu'une fois, regarde!  
**Mune ni kizande **Je découpe mes souvenirs dans mon coeur.  
**Doko made mo habatekeru jiyuu na tori ni **Un oiseau libre qui peut voler jusqu'au bout de la Terre  
**Kagiri nai yume wo nose kimi ni todoke ni ikou **Va prendre mon rêve sans fin et te l'apporter.**

Je te fais une promesse, mon amour, un jour on sera deux pour regarder cette pluie de bonheur tomber.

On regardera notre avenir dans le ciel infini.

A deux.

Toi et moi.

¤

Bokutachi wa sorezore no hana wo idaite **Nous étreignons chacun nos propres fleurs,  
**Sorezore no tabiji e to aruki hajimete iru** Et commençons à vivre nos propres périples**

* * *

Voilà, cette fois, changement de registre avec Riza en guest-star ! 

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et en attendant impatiemment mercredi, une surprise pour tout le monde : je reviens pendant pendant les vacances avec la suite de Question d'Horoscope ! Placé cette fois, sous le signe du soleil et de la jalousie...

Laissez-moi une chtite review !!

Kisu No Tora


End file.
